particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
In Marea-Insularian Left
340,000|Ideology = Ecologism, Feminism, Republicanism, Social Democracy, Democratic Socialism, Left-wing nationalism|Political position = Left Wing|Affiliation = |Colour = Seagreen|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Senatus Populi Seluciae|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Seats in the Insularian Senate|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = |Seats3 = |Website = www.inmainsi.se|Dissolution = Active|Nation = Selucia|Youth Wing = Iuventus Insularia (IUVIN)|Position = Left Wing|politics = Politics of Selucia}} In Marea-Insularia Sinistram (Luthorian: In Tide - Insularian Left) is a left-wing party in Insularia, Selucia resulting from the merger in 4096 of Statum Insulariae, the independentist political movement of Insularia, with the regional branch of the newcomer political party In Marea. It is therefore the Insularian referent of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. Political ideology The party is the regional faction of In Marea traditionally more inclined to the left in the political spectrum, finding its ideological base between the left and the extreme left throughout its history. It is the faction that generally contributes more senators on a national scale, and this gives them a great weight within the politics not only of the region, but of the entire country. The party is defined as "environmentalist, feminist, socialist and progressive," and its members have been the driving force behind many measures considered progressive at both the national and regional levels, such as equal pay or marriage between people of the same sex. With a less moderate position than the party at the national level, its leaders have been very critical of privileges to religions and permissiveness with conservatism. History The history of the party is largely identified with blue-collar Insularian workers. In 4096, Juvus Marcius, a miner from a small village in the center of the region, founded the political movement Statum Insulariae (Luthorian: Insularian State), in response to the authoritarian and repressive policies applied by Factio Conservativa in the country, advocating for the independence of the region. Just two years later, in 4098, the political party [[In Marea-Civis Sinistram|'In Marea']] was founded nationally by Ethan Megalos and Kyrian Aetius Flavius, to face the same problem. As a result of long conversations, and to achieve greater visibility vis-à-vis the citizens, Statum Insulariae would decide to appear together with In Marea in the elections of 4100, thus becoming the regional branch of the party in Insularia and putting the spotlight more in achieving greater autonomy than in total independence. In these elections it reaped a great result, triumphing especially in the industrialized zones, among the young people, the health and educational sectors and people belonging to the primary sector. Since then, support for the party has remained strong in these sectors, with little variation. However, it was not until the second half of the 43rd century that the party really consolidated itself in the Insularian society, acquiring under the leadership of Soteris Naucratius some positions more to the left than the party at the national level, an ideology that the following regional secretaries after Naucratius have maintained, with great results. It was Soteris Naucratius who, in 4281, proposed to the national government the name of "Insularia" to substitute "Uleroth" as the name for the region, before the renaming national law, and he remains considered one of the founders of the modern Insularian society. Under the leadership of Zenon Gogolas, one of the most valuated Praetors of Insularia, the region experienced a tourist boom and an increase in quality of life, while he was one of the researchers Selucia sent to form an international team to fight against the pandemic that devastated Terra, being awarded the [[Selucian Golden Medal|'Selucian Golden Medal']] for his work. He also had to deal with the Insularian great fires that isolated the region. His successor in the leadership of the party, Ares Zervas, was responsible of ending by law the salary breach in the region, law that was later taken as example to be applied nationwide. Both of them were widely identified as members of the independentist section of the party, opening a new stage in the party of successive leaders in favor of the independence of the region, started with Soteris Naucratius and ended momentarily with the arrival of [[Artemisia Oltra|'Artemisia Oltra']] to the general secretariat. With her as Praetor of Insularia, more issues related to ecology and feminism were put on the table, leaving aside the issue of independence for being "ideologically misguided", in the words of Oltra herself. However, after retiring after 54 years as Praetor of the region, becoming the longest Praetor and being replaced by Anthea Galanou, the issue of the independence movement was put back on the table, after the turn to the right experienced by the [[Factio Republicana|'Factio Republicana']] governments and especially after the decision of the [[Princeps Senatus|'Princeps Senatus']] at the moment, Cyprianus Tiburtius Numitor, to take the government of Insularia before the Supreme Court of Selucia for the decision of the latter to prohibit the ships coming from or destined to Deltaria to dock in Insularia, after the drift towards a one-party dictatorship of Deltaria. She was finally [http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=581060 exonerated], but she is at the moment the Praetor that has taken the issue of the independence further. Since 4424, the party did not lose its absolute majority in the Insularian Senate, until the 4469 elections where it also fell to the second position from the first time since 4387, and announced that they would not support the government of Pars Laborem in the region, joining the opposition for the first time since 4382. In the next elections in 4473 the party also lost its position as Leader of the Opposition in the region, leading to a major internal conflict. In the 4499 elections, exactly 20 years after losing the Praetorship, the party recovered it and placed Helios Sigilis as new Praetor of Insularia. Party organization The party was first leaded by a group of people known as "Vincere Collecti", but due to political differences, the party decided to elect just one general secretary as leader of the party in the region. Since Soteris Naucratius, all general secretaries have served at least one term in the government of the region. General Secretaries *Albanus Corvus (4131-4159) *Loreia Supersters (4159-4180; 4200-4223) *Angelus Verulus (4180-4200) *Callipho Dignus (4223-4232) *Arria Ivmarus (4232-4243) *Acanthio Natalis (4243-4255) *Curculio Scaro (4255-4273) *Soteris Naucratius (4273-4286) *Zenon Gogolas (4286-4330) *Ares Zervas (4330-4378) *Artemisia Oltra (4378-4439) *Anthea Galanou (4439-4478) *Helios Sigilis (4478-4502) *Umbria Segestes (4502-4525) *Tadia Sennia Bitucus (4525-4552) *Hegio Cyprias (4552-4580) *Dalius Kostos (4580-) In Marea-Insularia Sinistram in national politics *Percy Lacoonte: Caesar Senatus (4109-4115). 2nd General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Aelius Celer: Caesar Senatus (4136-4163). 4th General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Artemisia Ventor: Caesar Senatus (4192-4196, 4204-4215). 6th General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Arria Ivmarus: Consul Populi (4247-4251). Praetor of Insularia (4240-4243). 7th Leader of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Oddyseus Scalas: Caesar Senatus (4344-4350). 12th General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Argos Loukas: Caesar Senatus (4350-4355, 4358-4364, 4371-4380). 13th General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Zelotes Siskos: Consul Populi (4370-4374, 4387-4391, 4394-4402). Minister of Science and Technology of Selucia (4342-4354). 12th Leader of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Parus Adrada: Princeps Senatus (4394-4398, 4402-4407) *Batea Stacca: Princeps Senatus (4411-4426, 4430-4435, 4437-4445) *Amatia Scipio: Consul Populi (4441-4445, 4453-). 14th Leader of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Helios Sigilis: Caesar Senatus (4461-4470). 17th General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Brutus Caevolio: Princeps Senatus (4530-4538, 4541-4546) *Axia Cinna: Rector of Selucia (4530-4538). 20th General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Prometheus Cleareta: Rector of Selucia (4557-4573, 4574-4576). 22nd General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Dalius Kostos: Princeps Senatus (4569-4580) Electoral performance Category:Political parties in Selucia